In Sake Veritas - Vegeta x Goten
by gotenboner
Summary: Besides the fact that one look at Vegeta sent Goten's hormones reeling, the urge to snuggle close to him was overwhelming. Click to read more! WARNING! 18 gay Content ahead! You have been warned! VegetaxGoten
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Vegeta x Goten

Author: SaiyanSecret *

Used with permission*

You can read the whole story and more on GotenBoner

* * *

Part 1

Goten awoke in the middle of the night with Saiyan hunger pangs. He yawned and stretched, cheerfully reaching his feet for his slippers. He was staying at Capsule Corp that weekend as he often did, and he and Trunks were especially lighthearted as the summer had finally arrived, settling them into lazy, happy routines.

Trunks was peacefully asleep in his own twin bed, again making him wonder how the other demi Saiyan managed to sleep for an entire night without a snack. He mentally shrugged and padded toward the kitchen, surprised that the light was on.

"Vegeta-san?" Goten raised an eyebrow at the opened bottle of sake set before him, hoping not to have caught him in a bad mood. By the amused look he got from him, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" With me.

Discretely Vegeta's eyes swept over his body through his T-shirt and thin shorts, making his face blush. He'd been acting strangely lately.

"I'm hungry." Goten opened the refrigerator, gladly pouncing on some leftover sushi. "You want anything?"

"No. Help yourself." Vegeta watched Goten bring more sushi than he appeared capable of eating with a bottle of water to the table, kicking out the chair nearest to him in a less than subtle gesture for him to sit.

Goten accepted the offered chair, surprised that Vegeta was actually paying attention to him recently. "Sure you don't want any?" Vegeta shook his head so he proceded to happily and shamelessly stuff his face.

Vegeta poured himself another cup, knowing that nothing would get a Son man's attention as long as his stomach was empty. "If there's nothing left later, I can eat you," he commented with a smirk, making Goten choke on a large piece of sushi.

Calmly Vegeta struck a precise point of his back with the side of his hand and the food managed to find its way down the right tube. "Easy. Don't be such a pig."

Goten reached for his water and shot him a reproachful look, which an innocent smile made disappear, and he finished his snack more calmly.

"Your anime was interesting today," Vegeta commented after a long pause, "Was it Zhou who dreamt that he was a butterfly, or was it the butterfly that dreamt it was Zhou? The transformation of things… I guess we all transform someday, don't we?"

Goten looked up and blinked, wondering what he was supposed to understand or just how much Vegeta had drank. "Are you okay?" he asked doubtfully, his heart racing at the knowing look of interest Vegeta directed toward him. He had no idea of what Goten felt for him for so long, so what was with the look that suggested he did?

"Perfectly." To his astonishment, Vegeta reached over to play with his silky, shining mop of hair. His pulse raced faster. How was it that he felt drunk when it was Vegeta who was drinking? Probably because Goten had immediately locked onto his ki as he often did, and his eyes closed at how natural and pleasant it felt. Besides the fact that one look at Vegeta sent his hormones reeling, the urge to snuggle close to him was overwhelming. One leg unconsciously rested against Vegeta's own, and he did not pull away.

"You're so pretty, Goten." Vegeta's words left him stunned, conscient now of the circle that had closed around them. Just something that was meant to happen.

"Me?" The compliment was better suited for a girl, but it was sincere and made Goten euphoric. "I… don't think my chair is very solid." Goten wasn't aware of exactly what he'd said, but he was fairly certain that it was dumb.

Vegeta didn't seem to think so. "You're right, it isn't." He lifted Goten sideways onto his lap, smiling when his arms closed around him. "You're safer here." Goten had buried his face against his neck, so his lips trailed through his hair while one hand slowly traced the muscular contours of his body. "…or maybe you're not." His fingers paused to play at where his tail had once been, which drew a surprised groan of excitement from him.

"Vegeta!" A wild succession of tremors passed through Goten at being so highly aroused in such intimate proximity to the object of his forbidden desire. Unconsciously his nails dug hard into his back.

"What? Haven't you been seduced before?" Lightly Vegeta's hand caressed his hip, just suggestively near enough to him ass while his lips moved gently over his throat.

"No." Goten's sudden shyness made him smile. "But I like it."

Vegeta's hand moved firmly up his chest. "I don't know why I find that ridiculous shirt so sexy. Like I could forget who you are." Gently he tilted up Goten's sweet face, his lips closing softly over his own.

Goten must have kissed Vegeta thousands of times like this in his dreams, but there was nothing like the warm thrill of real connection with his yearned-for lover that convinced him that this was the reason why he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Vegeta held Goten firmly in his lap, intent on enjoying him seeing how long he'd waited for this. The younger demi Saiyan was impatient, squirming hard against him with insistant caresses and both their mouths were red from unending, passionate kissing. Vegeta himself was torn between his aching need and something more. Sometimes he was not necessarily seeking release, simply to revel in their aroused passion.

Goten had not yet learned such patience. Vegeta didn't doubt the power of his late teenage hormones, had even furtively observed his self-indulgence a few times when he thought he was alone, which amounted to nothing compared to now.

Gasping as though for air, Goten had straddled him and was writhing with him so desperately Vegeta thought he may have to accord him a release to calm him. But his ardor was what he liked so much. Goten was sucking and biting so hard at his throat they would certainly leave their blatant trace, and he'd grasped Vegeta's hips to grind harder with him. Vegeta growled low in his throat in warning, firmly swatting Goten's ass which he squeezed in reprimand to calm down. He should not have done that.

Goten slammed the chair against the wall, pinning him back defiantly as his hand moved between Vegeta's legs, knowing just where to tease him until he was painfully hard, his teeth sinking into his warm skin.

Vegeta groaned approvingly at his assertion, very much loving his fiery temperament. His hands slid up Goten's shirt to caress his satiny skin, dragging his nails lightly down his back before teasingly stroking, then pulling hard at his stiffened nipples. Goten paused, his moans turning pleading when Vegeta's mouth replaced his hands, lips, tongue and teeth making his grip weaken at the new pleasure.

Taking advantage of it, Vegeta lifted him up to seat him on the table, pushing aside some things in the way. Deftly he lowered Goten's thin cotton shorts, seated at just the right level to make good on his earlier threat and lash his tongue up his imprrssively sized erection. It was swollen, hard and throbbing, looking admittedly painful, which only increased Vegeta's desire. He knew he would love his taste. Gripping Goten's hips, his tongue took to his leaking tip, a surprised moan escaping him when Goten seized handfuls of his thick, soft hair to force his head closer.

The posture felt rather submissive, but Vegeta was beyond caring, engulfing his rigid member as he pushed Goten back onto the table. Glad to rest his back, Goten draped his legs over Vegeta's shoulders, one foot stroking his back while he tugged forcefully and painfully at his hair.

What began as an indignant growl in Vegeta's throat became an appreciative purr. He would be disappointed if Goten simply gave in. Seeing the need to fight for his dominance, Vegeta rewarded him with the best suck he could manage, driven insane by Goten's small, pleasured cries. He swore he could keep it up all night as Goten approvingly kneaded his hair, thrusting hard into Vegeta's warm, perfectly twisting mouth.

Turning the tables so to speak, Vegeta discretely wet his fingers, which he slowly introduced one by one into Goten's virgin tightness while blocking the base of his shaft.

Goten stilled at the new sensation, acknowledging that Vegeta was in charge now. Vegeta's slow, understanding fingers worked their magic inside him, easily finding the right spot while carefully stretching him out.

The little pain was vastly overridden by such stunning pleasure that Goten could hardly believe he was feeling. The waves of sensation built unrelentingly in him, and when Vegeta released his shaft and began to deep-throat him, Goten came harder than ever in his life, left seeing stars and rendered speechless.

It was far from enough of course, and after eagerly taking in his climax, just a few more lashes of Vegeta's tongue had him hard again, and more desperately horny than ever. Swiftly Vegeta slid off Goten's shorts, lowered his own and brought Goten down straddled over his lap again.

Amid adoring, wanton kisses, Goten felt himself slowly impaled on Vegeta's throbbing length, his eyes watering when he greedily took in too much at once. Vegeta slowed him down, entering just a little each time until each time Goten was desperate for more, only then giving him what he craved.

Goten was panting with a mix of so many intense things, his lips parted and his eyes half closed. His shaggy hair that hung in his flushed face was adorable, and Vegeta brushed some of it away with a kiss, his arms tightening around Goten. Goten held him just as tightly, what had at times been painful for them now being soothed, and the thing that they were not yet ready to name had nevertheless sealed their bond.

Hitting their peak of blinding ecstasy, Goten's head was thrown back as Vegeta's teeth sunk into the skin beside his neck, as did Goten's own at his turn, the taste of each other's blood in their last savage kiss making their eyes glow teal, their hair bright gold. What they had started was not likely to finish any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Wasting no time, Vegeta brought Goten back to his room. Just getting in, Goten pinned Vegeta fiercely to the wall, the challenging growl in his deep kiss making Vegeta's mind go blank, barely able to close the door. He thought to have calmed Goten; he was wrong. In his mind, Goten doubted that he would have another chance such as now.

Seeing the look on Vegeta's face when he pinned him onto his back on the bed, Goten felt a pang of guilt. "Vegeta, am I taking advantage of you?"

Vegeta's expression turned incredulous. "Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" he demanded.

Goten looked away. "I don't know how much you drank." He'd never seen Vegeta as such before.

"Put it this way," Vegeta reasoned, frowning, "Would I have questioned that in your place?"

"You had the chance before," Goten reminded him, "Last year and the year before. You didn't want me?"

"You were too young," Vegeta recalled. Those times had been awkward and painful.

"And you weren't drunk," Goten concluded, looking miserable. The look on his face suddenly cracked Vegeta up. "What?" Goten demanded indignantly, only making Vegeta laugh hysterically.

"Did you even see how much sake was missing from the bottle?" he managed between peals of laughter.

"Huh?" Goten was confounded now.

"Two little flasks!" Vegeta exclaimed, holding his sides, "Not even enough to get a human man truly drunk, much less a Saiyan. Just a little happy."

"But, what you said about the butterfly dream…" Goten began, his face turning angry, "Hey! You planned it."

"No, I didn't. How could I know you would go to the kitchen or when?" Vegeta watched Goten's face change again. "Do you regret it?" he asked seriously.

"No." Goten turned back to Vegeta, feeling stupid. "No. Never." He curled up next to Vegeta, ashamed of what he must think of him now.

"Then get up here and prove it," Vegeta challenged seductively, making Goten look up. "Fuck me until I can't see straight."

Goten smiled, relieved, and leaned down for a passionate kiss, his expression immediately returning to the drunken with lust look that Vegeta adored. Their making out heated up again, the rest of their clothes peeled away, and Goten did just that. He took him in every conceivable position, hardly believing the shamelessly wanton state he put him in.

Who topped whom depended on who won their preliminary struggle, and neither counted how many times they did it. Their final time that night it was Goten who took Vegeta hard up against the headboard and the wall. During their throes of pleasure, Vegeta told him that often he was glad when he lost, something that he would never have said to anyone else, then they literally collapsed from exhaustion.

When they caught their breath, Goten curled up in Vegeta's arms with his head on his shoulder, purring contentedly.

"Hey." Vegeta kissed his head and nudged him. "Will you st-" Seeing that Goten was already asleep, his breathing slow and even, Vegeta smiled. "I'll take that for a yes." He reached over to turn off the lamp, still smiling when he joined Goten in sleep.

* * *

The End

Please rate and review!


End file.
